


That Touch From Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comforting, Consensual, Crying, Feelings, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Referenced loneliness, Sexual Content, Staring, Tears, These two guys deserve love and happiness, Touching, Warm, cuddling after sex, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..the room was fit for two, the bed was left in ruins. Touch me, yeah. I want you to touch me. Make me feel like I am breathing. Feel like I am human. Dancing through the night. A vodka and a sprite. A glimpse of the silhouettes. A night that they never forget. Touch me. I want you to touch me there. Make me feel like I am breathing..' ⚣ ♡[Aomine x Kagami] 💙💜
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998193
Kudos: 30





	That Touch From Him

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoy reading this part as well :) 💚

It's dark and cold out there again, a night that was filled with gray too, cloudy while it's raining. 

Kagami was inside. He heard that as it rained. It made him feel something now. He felt an emotion. 

His mind faded a bit. While he was thinking, in these thoughts. Though he was so numb that he can't even cry. Strangely enough. But he was feeling sad and lonely, for some reason, again now. At his place. He didn't want to be alone at the moment. He snaps out of it. Out of his thoughts, once more. 

So he grabbed his phone. He called someone, like he has been lately. It's Aomine, naturally, on the other end. He had done this as he remembered what that other male had said to him last time. 

_"If you ever feel sad and alone, or if you just wanna talk to somebody, call me."_

"Kagami..that you? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing much, Aomine.." 

"Lies, I can hear your voice, it sounds different than usual.. Now what's wrong?" 

"I don't wanna talk right now. Not over the phone ethier. Can you come over..? I need you.." 

"I figured. You're lonely too, right?" Aomine didn't seem to wait for a response as he talked to him again, now with his low voice more clearly awake. "Alright, I'm coming over. Wait for me." 

Kagami heard it as the other line went silent, meaning Aomine had hung up. He sighed softly, then he sat down on the couch and waited for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine had walked over to Kagami's place. He was thinking to himself, deep in these thoughts in his faded mind. 

He has a soft spot for Kagami. That's probably another reason why he loves him so much. Because he's also gentle with him. 

It was very nice to hear him as well during sex, while he lets out breaths and moans. That is sweet-sounding. 

Aomine smirked and grinned to himself, then he smiled softly, knowing that he would see Kagami again soon enough. 

He noticed that he was there now, at this other male's place. So he was walking in, through the door (since he knew it was unlocked for him. He saw him sitting there. 

Kagami was still on the couch and watched as Aomine walked over to him. 

They stare at each other, before heading into Kagami's room, shutting the door closed behind them. 

Aomine was wrapping his arms around him, hugging Kagami from behind, holding him close. Then he pulled apart from that red haired male. 

Now they both started to strip, taking off their clothes and throwing everything on the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything had happened so suddenly, yet it was the right pace for them during this night. It seemed like it anyway. 

They're both naked now, bare skinned again. 

Kagami was lying down, on that bed and on his back, with Aomine on top of him. 

Aomine had reached over into the nightstand drawer again. He already put on a condom and lubed his shaft, making sure it was covered, then he pushed inside him now. Slowly, carefully. 

He had waited for him to adjust. After Kagami had relaxed and adjusted to him, he started to thrust. In and out of Kagami. With an even rhythm, medium paced as well. 

Kagami was moaning a bit, arching his body now. He's also blushing darkly, feeling a pleasurable sensation. Which distracted him from his thoughts and slight sadness. 

Aomine hadn't noticed that, this sad feeling in his lover, yet anyway. He kept thrusting, at that pace. Now his thrusts were deep too. 

Kagami was still blushing. He puts his arms over his face, hiding it. Until he felt them being moved. 

Aomine grips onto Kagami's arms, lying down on the bed. "Why are you doing that? Don't do this. Why are you hiding yourself? Don't hide it. I wanna see you." He gets even closer to Kagami. He leaned down and over him. He kissed Kagami, feeling those soft lips that he loves. He wanted to show him how much he's loved as well. He pulled away from that kiss, to talk to him again now, saying something else too. "I also wanna hear you. I love hearing your voice.." 

Kagami sighed softly. "Fine.." After that, he moaned, letting out another low noise. When he felt a thrust inside him once again. "Ahh..~ Aomine~" 

"..Kagami~" Aomine let out a moan himself now, then he was kissing him again. He was still thrusting as well. 

They both hum in it, warmly, softer than usual. They kept that kiss going a bit longer. Lovingly and affectionately, as they made love, filled with passion. 

Aomine was staring at Kagami, quietly. Into Kagami's eyes. In such a loving way. He caressed that hair too, putting his fingers through Kagami's red locks, also gently. 

'These eyes, that voice..' he had thought to himself, as he loves everything about him. 

Kagami also stared at him, silently yet deeply, into Aomine's eyes. Those dark blue eyes. That he loves. He touched him as well, putting his fingers through Aomine's hair, in a gentle way. 

He was flustered as he blushed a bit. With a reddish shade. He breathed ever so slightly. Then he gripped onto the bed sheets, tightly. 

Both guys felt loved with each other again. Their warm bodies are very close now. Everything was peaceful, truly loving and passionate. 

Aomine thrusted a bit more. He grips onto Kagami's legs, then on his lover's thighs, although not too tightly. In fact, gently. 

Kagami couldn't take it anymore, reaching his climax. He arched his back as he moaned at that feeling. He moans loudly. He came on his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Aomine kept that tightness around his shaft getting even tighter. He moaned at that. He came after him, in the condom. 

They were both calming down, slowly. 

Aomine pulled out of him, letting Kagami rest from it all. He took off that now used condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned them off too, with a small cloth, throwing it out as well. 

Kagami had calmed down already. Although he got emotional. But for a reason. All his feelings and emotions of that sadness, this lonely feeling had come out. 

He started crying. There were tears falling down and out of his eyes. He cried silently. 

Aomine gets closer to him. He was worried and concerned a bit for his lover. 

"Sorry. Did it hurt? Did I hurt you?" he asked him. 

Kagami realized that he was really crying. He wiped away his own tears, slightly, still flustered. He blushed a bit, into a dark reddish shade, again now. 

"No, you didn't. It's nothing. I-I'm fine. I just.." he said, then he had a thought. 'I just don't want to be alone anymore.' He was thinking to himself, as he stayed there with him. He wants to stay with Aomine for a bit longer. Just like this. 

Aomine noticed that, realizing what it all had meant to him. He smiled softly now. He was staying close to him again. He kissed him, gently. Now wanting to be there for his lover, always. He kept that a secret though, not admitting this, yet anyway. 

He wrapped his arms around Kagami, although not too tightly, holding him close in a warm embrace. He was also pulling a blanket halfway over them. 

They were cuddling for awhile, after that. They stayed close, in this warmth, loving the nice silence and intimacy. Especially that closeness. Just like last time. Both guys cuddled for a bit, slightly nuzzled against each other. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep together. Peacefully even. In that quiet night, with a nice silence, during this warmth. Not feeling cold anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 🖤♥️


End file.
